Comfort in Love
by queenC-13
Summary: A missing scene after Buffy's death in "The Gift." Tara comforts Willow in the middle of the night


_Light. It's all you can see around you. _

_A flash. Blonde hair. You get the sense that you should follow it…_

_You feel a longing in your chest, but you're not sure why. You follow the pull in your chest, wondering what it will lead to. _

_The person turns to the side. _Buffy.

_You get the feeling that you should be remembering something… something important… about Buffy._

_Her eyes meet yours, filled with panic and terror. Buffy needs your help._

_You reach out to her. _I'm coming, Buffy_, you think. _

_Your hand is about to make contact and then-_

Your eyes open. It was just a dream. As you become more aware you feel the familiar and comforting arm around your waist that you know is Tara. There's a nightlight shining from the bathroom, and in the dim light you spot a figure sleeping on the floor. _Dawn._

It all comes rushing back to you. Glory, Tara's mind being messed up, saving Tara… and losing Buffy. A sob rips through your throat, boggling your mind in disbelief once again.

You remember her body, just lying there. You remember Xander and Giles working together to move it. Spike, surprisingly, comforting Dawn. Anya was gratefully silent. And Tara, your sweet Tara, was comforting you.

Carefully you turn around in her arms, and bury your face in her neck. You try to breathe in her scent, and listen to her heartbeat in comfort now, but you can't stop the thoughts that keep coming.

A funeral needs to be planned, arrangements and phone calls need to be made… everyone will chip in, but Buffy was always the one who had the most control over everything. And now Buffy is-

Another sob breaks free, shaking both yours and Tara's bodies. You can feel when she awakes, and then it's only a moment before her fingers are running through your hair, her lips brushing your forehead.

"Hey, hey," she whispers, aware not to wake up Dawn. "It's okay sweetie, shhh."

She's trying her best, but nothing can stop the tears now. She starts to sit up, bringing you with her.

"Come on," she says quietly.

You look at her in confusion, eyes blurred with tears. She takes your hand and pulls you into the bathroom, shutting the door, but thankfully leaving the light off. After a quick silencing spell, she sits down on the rug next to the bathtub, using the nightlight to guide her.

After a brief gesture, you drop immediately into her lap as your tears come faster and harder than before. You can hardly breathe, and it feels as though you'll never run out of tears.

It seems like forever, but it's probably only been about ten minutes once you finally start to die down. Tara has been quiet the whole time, continuing to run her fingers through your hair and whisper soft assurances in your ear.

Finally you pull back and look at her, before leaning in and giving her a brief but meaningful kiss.

"Thank you," you say, voice slightly congested.

She kisses you once more, before kissing your forehead and cheeks. "Of course," she replies, her voice soft and gentle.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, but do you, maybe want to talk about it?" Tara asks, stuttering only for a second.

You take a deep breath, thankful as ever that you have her. Tara is perfect, and you still can't believe you found her.

Your voice is still shaky, but you try to explain. "I was just thinking about Buffy… and everything we have to do. There are so many arrangements to make. And I know we kind of helped her with Joyce but how are we supposed to know what to do here? I mean we're so young, and Buffy was so-"

"Hey, it'll all be okay," Tara interrupts you. "Giles will probably be in charge of most of it, and we'll take it one step at a time."

"But what about all the phone calls? Someone has to tell her dad… and Angel. Oh God, someone should go tell Angel. And Dawn! How are we supposed to do this and still help her? Wait what will happen to her if we tell her dad? Buffy never wanted them to go back to their dad," you know you're rambling, but all of your thoughts can't get back into order.

Eventually you trail off, though, and wait for Tara to respond.

"I think Angel would take the news best coming from you… and as for Buffy's dad, we don't have to tell him. I mean if we move in with Dawn, it will help us take care of her and keep an eye on things."

You gaze at Tara, wide-eyed. "You want to move into Buffy's house? You would do that?"

In the dim light, you think you can see a slight blush rising up her cheeks.

"I-I mean, Buffy was like a sister to you. And I love Dawn, you know that… I think it would really be the best thing for her… she trusts us…" Tara trails off now.

You grab her hands, kissing them, before giving her a small smile. "I think that's a great idea. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow, then."

Tara grins back, the smile she seems to save just for you. "Are you feeling better now?"

You give a small nod. "Thanks to you. Now let's get back to bed, we have a big day tomorrow and all."

The two of you stand up, getting rid of the silencing spell and easing the door open. Dawn is still asleep; she looks so peaceful now, you almost wish she didn't have to wake up in the morning and go through the same realization that you did before.

You let out a deep sigh, and Tara puts her arms around you from behind, knowing what you're thinking without saying anything. You both stand there for a minute longer, before finally walking across the room and getting back into bed.

You curl into Tara, resting your head on her chest and wrapping your arms around her. As you start to drift off you feel a light kiss to your forehead.

"Goodnight, my love," she whispers, before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
